One of the major problems facing the world today is the fact that airplane travel has increased tremendously, while the airport facilities have not. Attempts to expand present airports and to build new ones have met with considerable resistance . . . not only because of aesthetic factors, but also simply because there is now no inexpensive land adjacent to the large cities.
Because it appears, therefore, difficult to meet increased air traffic demands by increasing airport facilities, it is obvious that a solution to the problem may lie in allowing a given airport to make more intensive use of its facilities. The limit to such a solution lies in the necessity to maintain satisfactory safety standards. Safety plays an important role in the accuracy and limits of present day surveillance systems, as well as flight dynamics for individual aircraft. Technological advances in aircraft, such as STOL, tilt rotor, and rotary wing, will enable the Terminal Control Area (TCA) to handle increased traffic loads without increasing the surface tarmac significantly.
The present airport control systems rely heavily on a radar display screen that shows the location of aircraft in flight in a two dimensional format; the individual planes are labelled for altitude and other factors; unfortunately, much of the work involves visual observation through the control tower window and verbal communication.
Considerable work has been done recently in attempts to improve airport traffic control. The patent of MUNDRA No. 4,890,232, for instance, has to do with a visual display apparatus for showing the relationship of two separate aircraft on converging runways. The patent of GERSTENFELD, No. 4,827,418, describes an expert system for training control operators. The patent of GRAHAM et al., No. 4,811,230, shows a flight management computer that includes an intervention system. The patent of THURMAN, No. 4,706,198, describes a computerized airspace control system invoking a master control system and regional control units. A patent to SCHWAB et al., No 4,516,125, shows apparatus for monitoring vehicle ground movement in the vicinity of an airport and involves the processing of radar return video signals. The patent of LOMAX et al., No. 4,075,666, shows a magnetic tape recorder for use in the continuous televising of air traffic control radar. The patents of VIETOR, Nos. 3,875,379; 3,868,497; and 3,758,765, have to do with terminal airways traffic control; a ground-based computer issues speed commands. The patent of MASSA, No. 3,855,571, describes an aircraft traffic control system involving a sound generator on each airplane that reaches selected microphones along its ground path, the signals thus received operating on a display panel in the form of a map. A patent of FELLMAN, No. 3,787,056, relates to a game device for simulating aircraft traffic control and teaching the rules of traffic control. The patent of KURKJIAN, No. 3,731,312, has to do with an air traffic control utilizing rotating radial signals. In all of these cases, the airport controller lacks sufficient information to handle large amounts of aircraft landing and taking off, particularly when mixed with service vehicles on the ground. A great deal of the safety of these systems depends on the visual and verbal information that the control personnel picks up and this information is subject, of course, to the fallibility of the human mind. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices and systems have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a cost-effective airport control/management system for vehicles which are operating in 3-dimensional space.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a control/management system, especially for aircraft control, in which a 3-dimensional display is produced to show the information necessary to operate an airport.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a means for handling increased traffic at an airport without loss of safety.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a system for superimposing a 3-dimensional display of local aircraft paths on an accurately-configured map of the local space.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an airport traffic control system which will permit an increase in airport capacity and safety, while allowing the airport to remain within present territorial boundaries.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an improved surveillance system for airport arrival and departure aircraft separation.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an airport control/management system that is suitable to the task of providing for increased traffic, while maintaining safety; that will enjoy a wide and growing market acceptance with declining life cycle costs; and that will integrate easily with other parts of the air traffic control and aircraft navigation systems.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.